stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe:FAQs
This page attempts to answer frequently asked questions new editors may have regarding editing, formatting, and policies. If your question isn't answered here, feel free to leave a message on Hailing Frequencies, our forum, and someone will be more than willing to help you out. Also see the style manual. Images How do I...? ...upload an image? On the left sidebar, there should be an option that says, "Upload image". Click on that and follow the directions on the screen. Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. ...link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. For example, here we use the logo to illustrate the difference between thumbnail and non-thumbnail pictures. Example 1 (non-thumbnail): ' ' Example 2 (thumbnail picture): ' ' ...link to an image without including it in the page? Simply add a colon to the beginning of the internal link, inside the brackets. For instance: File:UFP Flag.png produces: File:UFP Flag.png ...make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, use the ' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. *Example (starship gallery): ' ' File:Akira Class.jpg| File:Constellation Class.jpg| File:Miranda Class.jpg| File:Norway Class.jpg| File:Oberth Class.jpg| ' turns into this: File:Akira Class.jpg| File:Constellation Class.jpg| File:Miranda Class.jpg| File:Norway Class.jpg| File:Oberth Class.jpg| Note: Don't forget to put ship names in italics, like so: USS Enterprise. (The template in the example above does this automatically.) Signatures How do I... ...sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, type four tildes. *Example: ~~~~ produces Your user name, followed by a timestamp. This feature is enabled in the user control panel, below the summary box. :If for some reason you need to do so, typing five tildes (~~~~~) will create a timestamp only, without your username. Three tildes (~~~) generates only your username. It is recommended that you always sign with four tildes. ...make a custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called '''User:(Your username)/sig.' On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding color, a small image or a link to your talk page. After you've fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. *Example: Take a look at others' signatures for an example of code to use. If you find one you like, you can take a look at the source by adding "/sig" at the end of the user's user page. Templates How do I... ...create a template? If you need assistance in creating a template, you can ask one of the administrators (such as Sasoriza), or ask someone who has created templates, by checking the history of a template page (viewable by clicking the "history" tab near the top of the page). ...use a template? Most templates can be found here. Several templates have talk pages explaining how to use them. Once again, if you need help, ask the administrators or other users here at STEU. Userboxes How do I create a userbox? See: Template:User infobox and Template:Userbox container. See here for a list of community-approved userbox templates. Userpages How do I... ...create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to sign up for an account. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are on the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. ...make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. *Example: To create a user subpage called FUBAR, on your userpage, you would type: User:user's name/FUBAR, then preview (or save) the page. Once the page is previewed/saved, click on the subpage link just created, and edit it.